


Del otro lado

by Cancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny se había preguntado qué había del otro lado, y si ahora está en el cielo le parece bien que se haya elegido esa parte de su vida para recordar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del otro lado

Siempre se preguntó qué había del otro lado. Todos hubieran dicho que ya estaba del "otro lado", pero seriamente se preguntaba, si todos ellos estaban ahí para matarse los unos a los otros, condenados a darse caza sin tregua, cada día sin dormir ni comer, como si estuvieran a punto de un duelo, siempre a muerte, Benny seriamente se preguntaba qué había más allá, del otro lado. Qué pasaba después de la muerte, porque el purgatorio no parecía ser una respuesta.  
  
Benny no había pasado su vida siendo precisamente un creyente. Ni cuando vivía, ni cuando no vivía, pero después de tanto tiempo ahí, donde todo lo que podía sentir era la pureza en el aire, la atmósfera condensada, ni frío, ni calor, ni sueño, ni hambre, en un momento terminó por pensar, ¿es realmente este el final? Está muerto ya, ¿cuál es el motivo de arrancarle la cabeza de un tajo de nuevo? ¿Qué pasa entonces, se convierte en polvo de estrellas o alguna otra ridiculez?  
Benny no era precisamente creyente, pero cómo podía negar algo a lo que temía a flor de piel, lo que le restaba de humanidad aún ahí, ese miedo a morir por el cual todos se mantenían corriendo, la misma incertidumbre de cuando alguna vez fue.  
  
Jamás sabrá qué fue de Sam al salir del purgatorio, piensa, sentado bajo un árbol y respirando profundo, y se ríe porque le parece irónico, cómo se encuentra estancado en aquel lugar, y si Dean vuelve por él ya no lo va a encontrar. Se ríe porque siempre se lo preguntó y está seguro de que ahora tiene la respuesta aunque no está completamente seguro de dónde está, el cielo siempre fue mucho pedir, y el infierno no debe ser tan bueno; y no sabe dónde está, pero está seguro que ya no es el purrgatorio, no puede ver a nadie corriendo tras él, nadie lo espera para darle caza y piensa que, si eso es el cielo, es irónico que esté estancado en ese recuerdo. Específicamente ese recuerdo.  
  
Piensa en aquel tiempo, cuando bombeaba sangre en lugar de beberla y se da cuenta que la verdad es que ya no recuerda. Sabe que tuvo diez años cuando su padre le regaló su primera bicicleta, trató de montarla sin haberlo hecho antes y avanzó diez metros sin irse de cara contra el suelo. Sabe que creyó que estaba enamorado cuando estuvo en secundaria, que tuvo el corazón roto cuando la chica le dijo que ya tenía un novio, y que se río mucho de sí mismo en ese entonces, porque estaba enamorado, tenía el corazón roto y era grandioso.  
Sabe que nunca se casó. Y recuerda el momento exacto en que se transformó en un vampiro, y sería mentir decir que no recuerda todos sus sentidos, la sed, el hambre, las ganas de apagar el sol, la incertidumbre, y el nido, y como aquel bastardo se convirtió en Dios.  
Benny puede recordar todo eso, y probablemente lo ha visto todo de nuevo, quizá cuando murió por cuarta vez, cuando cuatro bestias fueron suficientes para darse por vencido pero ninguno de ellos consiguió quitarle la sonrisa, y que lo último que pensó fue "Te veo del otro lado", aunque sabía que no tenía idea de si había otro lado.  
  
Que lo último que pensó fue Te veo del otro lado y ahora está ahí estancado, en la misma escena repitiéndose una y otra vez, en el momento en que Dean lo miró a los ojos y le dio la mano y le hizo saber que estaba bien, que confiaba en él. Y piensa que es irónico, que amó a una mujer, que la vida se le fue en ello, y lo único que considera digno de recordar es ese momento. El momento en que pensó "es él". El momento el que pensó "este hombre me está dando la mano y puedo confiar en él". Este hombre me está dando la mano y no puedo defraudarlo porque es él, porque con un gesto lo había hecho su hermano. Porque hicieron un juramento de sangre y llevó su alma en las venas.  
Y ahora está sentado a la sombra de un árbol, en ese bosque en el que todo parecía pureza, y le parece que fabrica memorias, pero al final sigue siendo él, quien le da la mano para ponerse de pie.  
  
Piensa en que no va a encontrarlo, pero si está ahora en el cielo, si realmente alguien le dio una oportunidad para después, si su alma o lo que quedaba de ella todavía merecía ser salvada, realmente espera que le permitan cumplir su palabra, porque se encuentra en un sopor de melancolía, y puede verle, a Dean, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que no es él.  
Si realmente está en el cielo, reza todos los días antes de comenzar de nuevo, sentarse bajo el árbol y repetir imágenes donde puede verlo y saber que la otra vida fue hace demasiado tiempo.  
  
Que si realmente está en el cielo, Dean no tiene que irlo a buscar. Que si realmente está en el cielo sólo se va a sentar cada día ahí de nuevo y recordar sus palabras exactas.  
 _Te veo del otro lado, hermano._ Y saber que si tiene otra oportunidad es porque al final no lo hizo tan mal.  
Que Dean no le debe nada, aunque a veces le gusta fantasear con que lo está buscando. Que si ahora está por fin bien muerto, espera que realmente puedan verse del otro lado.  
Y que aunque quiere verlo, no lo está esperando. Vive, hermano, vive. Hay un buen sitio para ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Se los digo, el mundo NECESITA más Dean/Benny (no hay NADA en español), o simplemente hablar más de Benny, porque ¿Benny?, pues Benny es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. Esto no le hace honor a Benny, en serio que no, pero tengo el horrible (HORRIBLE) presentimiento de que no se quedó demasiado tiempo en el purgatorio después de que Sam se fuera, y me he estado preguntando qué pasa en el purgatorio si se supone que todos ya están muertos y pensé, hey, quizá les dan una segunda oportunidad a sus almas, quizá le dieron una oportunidad a Benny de llegar al cielo. Y aún me debo una escena de beso con esta pareja, y esto salió más melancólico de lo que debería porque se supone que es el cielo, pero puedo jurarles que aunque no lo parezca, Benny está feliz, porque, ¿en el cielo? Bueno, ustedes lo vieron, se es feliz en proporción a lo que se fue


End file.
